Jerma Rumble - Live Action
Jerma Rumble - Live Action, or the''' Live Action Rumble''' for short,' '''was the fourth Jerma Rumble and a direct sequel to Jerma Rumble 3. It is notable for being the first Jerma Wrestling Federation event to feature live action instead of taking place in a yearly ''WWE video game. It is also the first ever event to be publicly sponsored, being sponsored by Fruit™. It occurred on August 29, 2016. Summary The first ever live Jerma Rumble begins with the Disco Diaper jovially entering the ring. He is followed by Jay Buffet, who enters the ring while the Disco Diaper is distracted and brutally breaks his neck, dropping him to the canvas. Jay Buffet excuses his actions by calling the Disco Diaper a "shitty character". The next wrestler to emerge is Jerma, though he's much more round in shape than in earlier JWF events. He initiates a test of strength with Jay Buffet, awkwardly pushing against each other's hands. Carl Griffinsteed then arrives, though he ignores the two and goes right for the Disco Diaper, saying a prayer before mercy-killing him with his sword. Right after that, Burgah Boy enters the ring prematurely and performs a diving double-clothesline on Jerma and Jay Buffet. Burgah Boy's fighting spirit shakes up all of the wrestlers, until Glue Man appears and begins to easily defeat each of them in turn. Glue Man grabs Jerma and choke-slams him through a table of Fruit™ on the ringside, eliminating him. Jay Buffet gets atop a turnbuckle to perform an aerial move, but Glue Man shakes the ropes, causing him to fall off and be eliminated. Pac-Man then arrives, but decides not to get in the ring yet and wanders off into the venue. Sonic the Hedgehog is next, who throws an empty beer bottle into the audience on his way down. He performs a Sonic Spin Dash, knocking down every wrestler in the ring. After a short Fruit™ commercial break, the Rumble continues. Dick "Dastardly" Richard joins the fray, but the wrestlers are getting tired. Carl Griffinsteed is unconscious in the corner, while Burgah Boy and Glue Man are starting to just kinda mess around. Eventually Dick Richard eliminates Sonic, and Burgah Boy eliminates Glue Man soon after. However, Burgah Boy and Dick Richard's face-off is interrupted by an announcement that a lucky audience member is going to have the opportunity to join the Rumble. After finding the right ticket, the Audience Member enters the ring, and soon eliminates Burgah Boy. Suddenly, Demon Lord Zeraxos emerges, expressing his disgust that someone like Dick Richard was invited to the Rumble and he wasn't. Noticing Jerma is still lying on the Fruit™ table unconscious, Zeraxos angrily throws a "shitty CG fireball" at him that incinerates him into a skeleton. He then begins to cast a dark spell that causes the cameras to glitch and the ground to shake, eliminating Dick Richard in the process. However, The Apple suddenly appears and restrains Zeraxos with a baseball bat, dragging him off into the venue and stopping his evil spell. With Zeraxos taken care of, The Egg arrives to enter the ring. However, Carl Griffinsteed, having awoken, decides to go help The Apple deal with Zeraxos, and in his haste bumps over The Egg and causes him to crack into an eggy mess when he hits the ground. An EMT emerges to clean up The Egg and take away Jerma's burnt skeleton on a stretcher, but is called upon by the commentators to join the Rumble as well. The EMT does so excitedly, already wearing a onesie under his uniform. Winston is the next wrestler in the ring, attacking the Audience Member and the EMT. He uses his Ultimate to eliminate the EMT, who appears to have been badly injured by the fall. The Two-Person Horse is up next, and their flawless strategy and teamwork immediately gives them the upper hand (or hoof). Byeah #788 also arrives, though he runs out of breath on his way to the ring and tags out with another Byeah to take his place in the Rumble. Realizing they can't beat the Two-Person Horse alone, the Audience Member, the Byeah, and Winston work together to slowly push them out of the ring from behind. They succeed in eliminating the top half of the Two-Person Horse, but the bottom half manages to stay in the ring, unknown to them. They realize too late, and the bottom half manages to triple-clothesline all three of them. The Magician emerges as the next wrestler, perching himself on a top turnbuckle while no one is watching. He takes off his top hat and begins to perform some magic, reaching in and grabbing a bloody brain out of it. The Audience Member suddenly loses all cognitive function and falls out of the ring, revealing that the Magician is pulling people's organs out. Next he takes out the Byeah's heart, and he takes an oddly tiny liver out of the body of the Disco Diaper, whose corpse is still in the ring. Luckily, Pac-Man seems to have finally decided to enter the ring and pushes the Magician off of the top turnbuckle, stopping him so that he can have his seat. The bottom half of the Two-Person Horse tries to powerbomb him, assuming him to be docile, but Pac-Man performs a perfect reversal hurricanrana to escape. The commentator is also notified that the EMT has unfortunately died from his injury backstage. The next contestant is The Christmas Tree, who goes right for Pac-Man and hits him with his special move, Deck the Halls. In the chaos, Pac-Man ends up on the other side of the ropes and tries to climb back in, but trips and falls off before he can recover. As the next wrestler is supposed to arrive, the camera cuts to the inside of a pizza box, confusing the commentator. They cut back to the ring, where The Christmas Tree and Winston are teaming up against the bottom of the Two-Person Horse. However, the Rumble cuts back to the camera from the pizza box, which is now in the ring and attacks The Christmas Tree, revealing it to be The Giant Rat. The Christmas Tree runs from the Giant Rat, but the Rat gnaws on his tree trunk and sends him crashing down outside the ring. The last wrestler of the Rumble finally emerges: Demon Grandpa. He explains to the camera that he was killed by Zeraxos in the last Jerma Rumble, but has returned from hell with newfound demonic strength. He enters the ring and quickly disposes of the Giant Rat by throwing it into a garbage can. He then begins toying with Winston and the bottom of the Two-Person Horse, overpowering them with ease thanks to his power boost. He suddenly begins to wince in pain, claiming to be having a heart attack. Winston lowers his guard to check on him, but Demon Grandpa reveals it was a trick and eliminates him. As he faces off against the bottom of the Two-Person Horse he begins to wince again, claiming a heart attack again. However, this time he wasn't faking, and Demon Grandpa falls to the canvas dead. The bottom half of the Two-Person Horse then picks up his corpse and throws it out, eliminating him. It seems the bottom half of the Two-Person Horse is the last one left. The top half of the Two-Person Horse returns to congratulate him on their shared victory, but the bottom half takes all the credit instead. Frustrated, the top half begins arguing with his partner, and as the bottom half charges at him to attack, he trips over the corpse of the Disco Diaper, which has been in the ring the whole time, and flies over the top rope, eliminating him. Because of this, the Disco Diaper is the last wrestler in the ring, and technically wins the Rumble. The Disco Diaper's corpse is then surrounded by Fruit™ mascots, scattering fruit in celebration. Wrestlers External Links *Jerma Rumble - Live Action! on YouTube Trivia * Two characters were planned to appear in the Live Action Rumble, but ended up being cut: ** Otto, the dog himself, was supposed to walk up to the ring before transforming into a muscular man wearing a crude dog costume and enter the fray. However, the venue was very hot and far away from Jerma's house, so he didn't want to put Otto through the uncomfortable conditions. ** Gerrard was also slated to make an appearance. Jerma couldn't find a suit of armor that looked good enough in time for the Rumble without having to spend like $700, so he just left him out. Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation Category:JWF Events Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Videos